


Honey

by FalCatrecon



Series: Gadgets [3]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: F/M, Other, her name is Cyndi, more traditional (sort of) car sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: Michael adjusted the earbud discreetly as he opened KITT’s door for the young lady. It was one of the newest things to come from the lab, a direct comm link to KITT not attached to his wrist, for his ears only. He wore it near constantly, liking that KITT could talk to him more often than before. It didn’t quite have the range the watch did, but quiet conversations were a lot easier. It also had the added benefit of the young lady not knowing about KITT in the first place. He wanted to try something.“Comfy there, kitty?” He winked as he shut the door, heading for his side. Her name was Cyndi, but she took to the nickname easily.





	Honey

Michael adjusted the earbud discreetly as he opened KITT’s door for the young lady. It was one of the newest things to come from the lab, a direct comm link to KITT not attached to his wrist, for his ears only. He wore it near constantly, liking that KITT could talk to him more often than before. It didn’t quite have the range the watch did, but quiet conversations were a lot easier. It also had the added benefit of the young lady not knowing about KITT in the first place. He wanted to try something.

“Comfy there, kitty?” He winked as he shut the door, heading for his side. Her name was Cyndi, but she took to the nickname easily.

“Michael, what are you planning?” The soft voice of KITT echoed in his ear.

Michael grinned. “Hey, you said to bring them home.”

“Oh.” There was a pause as Michael pulled open the driver’s side door. “I can’t say I haven’t been curious about that.”

He settled into the seat and turned to smile over at his guest. “Let’s go for a drive.” He headed out at her teasing smile, knowing just where to go. He and KITT had found a couple of nice parks that didn’t have much traffic so they could park themselves later. It had been for possible places to sleep but hey this would be so much more fun.

Thankfully Cyndi had no illusions as to why he brought her out here, and promptly leaned over the seat as soon as he put KITT in park. He found his hands quickly occupied by skin and he certainly wasn’t complaining. She was soft and compliant as he worked on her top’s buttons.

A light ‘harumph’ in his ear set him grinning against her lips, and he turned himself in his seat so KITT could see them kissing and not just the back of her head. His hands easily peeled her shirt back as her’s worked up under his t-shirt. He paused long enough to help her tug it off, her fingers immediately digging into his chest hair. He grinned. “Enjoying the view, KITT?”

She nodded and leaned forward to kiss him again, taking the name as a shortened version of kitty, which had been his aim. His actual answer was a soft exhale in his ear. “_Michael_. I can feel your pulse increase against my seats. Please lean against me.” He felt a soft push against his hip, encouraging him to lay back.

“Come here.” Michael tugged the lady carefully over the console and into his lap. His back pressed solidly against KITT’s upholstery, his hands slipping behind her back to work the clasp of the bra. It came away easy, his hands sliding around to cup her breasts. He shifted her slightly, knowing exactly where KITT’s cameras were and making sure he could see as he swirled his tongue around her nipple. Her moan blended well with the soft hiss of interest in his ear. “Yeah, Kitty, just like that.” Her hand wandered lower just as KITT pressed his rollers against his tailbone, his own groan coloring his words. “Oh KITT, right there.”

His fingers worked on her pants as hers worked on his, the tight space of KITT forcing them to press their hips together. He frowned slightly as he tugged on her pants, realizing just how unfortunate her position on him was. Cyndi laughed and shifted around back to the other seat to shimmy out of her pants as he did the same. His seat started to recline as KITT spoke. “If you needed more room, all you had to do was ask.”

MIchael grinned as he stretched out, pulling his arms above his head to give an unobstructed view. He could hear the smile in KITT’s voice. “Showoff.” He bit back a ‘I’ll give you a show’ reply, knowing it would confuse Cyndi, though he really didn’t have to say it. “Yes yes, you’ll give me a show. I know.” A single point of pressure ran down his spine like a finger, and he couldn’t help the shiver.

Soft fingers ran along his dick appreciatively as she shifted closer. “Can I sit in your lap again?” She grinned as he leaned up a bit to haul her back over. She settled on his thighs, shoulders brushing the roof if she tried to sit up straight. His hands trailed up along her curves, cupping her breasts. He massaged them, thumbs flicking across her nipples. She softly moaned at the attention, rolling her hips down against his. As she did he could feel an echoing pressure from the seat below, pushing him up against her in return. KITT certainly had the right idea.

She leaned down, kissing him roughly, a hand digging into his hair. He let his hands slide down her sides, one petting it’s way between her thighs. The seat against his back mimicked the motion as well as it could, pressing wonderfully against his balls. He explored, fingers sliding softly between her folds. That sent her shivering, her lips opening for him to invade. He hadn’t heard from KITT in awhile, but he knew their angle gave him a good view. To be fair, this was probably the first time KITT had seen any of this. KITT’s rollers were still soft against his back, encouraging his motions, so he wasn’t worried.

She had wonderful lips, and her tongue danced over his. His finger dipped deeper, finding her so perfectly wet. She whimpered into his mouth, angling her hips to help him move. She trembled again before reaching down to his wrist to have him stop. She shifted back onto his thighs with a sigh and a soft grin. “If you’re _hand_ feels that good, I wonder what this feels like.” Cyndi’s hand ran firmly along his length, kissing lightly at his chest. He allowed himself a soft noise at the touch, already driven to hard by KITT’s rollers before her fingers even grazed him. “Just like that, KITT.”

“Are you sure that’s _me_ and not her making you feel that way?” He could hear a mix of both pride and jealousy blending in his tone. His smile widened; he was just happy to hear his voice again. “Oh, well, I suppose if you’re getting more interested when hearing me, it _is_ me. I’m glad.”

Michael pulled her up towards him, taking another kiss roughly. He was starting to wish he had found a girl who’d have been amenable to knowing KITT was there. He found he enjoyed their banter as part of the sex, and was a bit annoyed he couldn’t reply. She shifted, her hand now helping align them together. He heard a faint, “Hmmmm…” in his ear. “You can’t reply easily, that’s right.” He could hear the smugness in KITT’s voice. “Perhaps I’ll keep talking then.”

He groaned against her lips at his words as she carefully sunk onto him, the tight warmth always feeling so good. As she settled fully on him, he earned an, “Oh _Michael_,” in both his ears. Her’s was a sharp moan to KITT’s soft purr. He had to hold her still, the chorus making him nearly come right there. She was softly panting in anticipation, but KITT had no need to breathe. “I can tell you want this, so why don’t you move?” Rollers pressed hard against his ass, pushing him just a slight bit deeper.__

_ _He hissed in pleasure, letting himself be pushed around by both of them. It was maddening, and KITT just kept talking. “Both your responses are fascinating. I can _feel_ how much you want this, Michael. Your hormonal levels teeter on the edge of need.” He let her move, slowly, building the feeling of pleasure between the three of them. “I can tell she wants you too, Michael. So do I.” He couldn’t help the rush of warmth every time KITT said his name, his slow massage against his back not helping calm him at all. “Watching you is exhilarating.”_ _

_ _Cyndi rocked her hips, steady in her rhythm. Michael was so close, so he carefully edged his thumb between them, seeking that wonderful bundle of nerves. Her rhythm studdered and skipped, catching her up to his level of need. KITT refused to stop talking, and it wasn’t helping him at all, or perhaps helping too much. “If you could see yourself from this angle, Michael. Would you like me to keep a picture? I could show you later when it’s just us.”_ _

_ _“God, KITT.” He moaned, pushing deep into Cyndi. She already felt so good, but KITT’s words were too much. His thumb had done its job though, her muscles tightening around him, her gasp sharp and wonderful. His own muscles tightened as he came hard and deep in her, fingers digging into her hip._ _

_ _KITT’s voice was very smug in his ear. “I do believe you rather enjoy my voice.” A pressure ran softly across his shoulders. “I did keep a picture, by the way.” That thought made Michael shiver, still holding her in place. She leaned forward to pepper kisses along his jaw, her breathing evening out as his did._ _

_ _He softly returned her kisses, his smile languid. “How’d you like that, kitty?” He let a hand idly massage her breast as she sat on his hips._ _

_ _She ever so carefully pulled herself off him, slightly shivering as she did so. “You are amazing.” She settled awkwardly back into the other seat with a laugh. “Wow.”_ _

_ _His eyes flicked to one of KITT’s cameras and to her before lightly pressing against the seat, faintly mimicking the massaging motion. KITT answered curiously. “If you want me to, Michael, but I do much prefer doing it to you.”_ _

_ _Michael simply grinned and leaned conspiratorially into her space. “You know, these seats massage.” He lightly ran his fingers along the side of the seat she was sitting in. KITT obliged, and her tiny jump at the beginnings of movement made Michael laugh. His hands helped out, running along her arms and chest, his eyes on the movement of the leather. He followed KITT along her body, unable to help his smile. So that’s what it looked like from here._ _

_ _She sunk back against the seat, relishing the touches. He let his hands move on to her thighs, KITT talking direction from his movements. “Hey kitty, tilt your hips a little forward would you?” She looked curiously at him, but did as asked, her legs opening wider at the shift of position. KITT got the idea and ever so delicately pressed against her core. He petted her inner thighs, watching the way the leather moved against her. “KITT, you’re beautiful.”_ _

_ _“I thought the word was handsome.” Michael cracked a grin at that, taking a moment to pat the seat, listening to the way she moaned at the pressure. “You are certainly enjoying this Michael.” KITT returned the pat against Michael’s hand. “With looking at her through your eyes, she is rather fun. I do think I prefer your noises though.” The rollers on his seat awoke, and he could help the soft exhale as KITT ran them in roughly the same pattern._ _

_ _Cyndi laughed tremulously around another moan. “Accidentally hit the button?”_ _

_ _“Must of.” He pulled her over into a sharp kiss, KITT’s ministrations getting him hard again._ _

_ _KITT’s voice sounded in his ear. “I have an idea that I would like to test on our guest. Think of it as a sneak peek for you.” He started to recline her seat. “Have her lay on her stomach please.”_ _

_ _“Kitty, roll over.” He ran a hand along her arm. “I have an idea.” He heard a faint humph in his ear for taking credit, but KITT didn’t argue the point._ _

_ _“I’m starting to love your ideas.” She grinned and rolled over, stretching languidly on her stomach. She softly sighed as KITT began to massage her front, though soon let out a soft moan. Michael had seen just where the rollers had disappeared to, likely softly squeezing her breasts. He knew KITT’s rollers could get very specific in their attentions._ _

_ _A faint sigh echoed in his ear. “This is more for you, so are you going to help or do you prefer to watch?” She squirmed a little under his ministrations. “Though I can feel her pleasure too. Her heart feels different, as does her softer shape. I think I prefer your telemetry readings to hers. Though I can sense her getting wet for you again.” Those words sent a shiver through him. What couldn’t KITT sense?_ _

_ _Michael reached out to pet along her ass, his fingers following those soft curves KITT wasn’t so fond of. He certainly enjoyed them and the way they gave under his push. He nudged her legs wider, his fingers exploring her folds again. KITT was right, she was near dripping, all for him. Well, for KITT too. He angled his fingers just right, brushing the internal bundle of nerves as his thumb matched along the outside. She moaned deep, her hips immediately rolling hard up into his fingers. It didn’t take long before her muscles were clamping around his fingers and she was shivering hard. He grinned, his dick twitching against KITT’s upholstery at the sight._ _

_ _KITT adjusted the seat a up a little, making her shift her position partly to her knees. Cyndi offered a languidly teasing smile back to Michael, assuming he’d done it. “Come on then, round two for you.” She canted her hips back in invitation._ _

_ _“Yes Michael, I want to feel that spike of your endorphins again.” Michael maneuvered himself carefully over to the passenger seat, tucking himself up against her back. She pushed back against him, yet keeping herself against the seat. He couldn’t help the twitch of a grin against her skin as he left soft kisses, knowing that KITT was still moving against her. He carefully aligned himself, slowly pushing in. She moaned deep, pushing back against him. His hands petted along her sides as he began to move. She shifted a bit, using the top of the seat as support. He sped up, letting his own hands support against the seat back. Pressure pushed back against his hands, almost feeling like fingers intertwined._ _

_ _“Oh KITT.” He peppered kisses along her spine, his hips rocking harder against her’s. He could feel KITT’s rollers still working against her, another small touch to his shins where they rested on the seat. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last, which was a testament to KITT’s hold on him. If he managed a second round he certainly wasn’t this quick normally. She was squirming against him too, something making her moan just a little louder._ _

_ _“You were starting to build faster than her, I thought you’d like to both orgasm at the same time.” Michael could hear the self satisfied tone of his voice. “I’ve learned a few pressure points since we’ve started this test. Michael, I want to feel you.” The seat pressed up against all of his skin it could reach. “Please Michael, I want to feel your pleasure.”_ _

_ _That did it. He couldn’t help it, KITT’s voice tipped him that last little bit. His last few thrusts were hard and deep, and she responded in kind, her muscles once again tightening around him. He held on, rolling his hips slowly through both their remaining tremors. KITT backed his own pressure off, the only touches left were the ones against Michael. After a long moment he final extricated himself, settling back into the driver’s seat and letting her relax bonelessly into the passenger’s. _ _

_ _“You don’t have to leave in the morning, right?” She offered a half grin before waving his burgeoning apologies off. “No no, I know you do. Work. You’re just that damn good I wouldn’t mind another time later.”_ _

_ _He grinned in reply, settling into the soft touches of KITT’s. “I’ll probably pass through again at some point. Sounds like fun.” He trailed a hand along her arm where he could reach._ _

_ _KITT hmmmed in interest. “I suppose. I certainly enjoyed how you felt, and she seemed to amplify that.” His rollers almost idly petted along Michael’s back. “Though I much prefer solely you.”_ _

_ _Michael spared a soft wink towards one of KITT’s cameras before leaning back towards Cyndi. “Hey, did you want to pick up some late night snack or anything?” He glanced at his watch. “We’ve been out here for a couple of hours now.”_ _

_ _She laughed as she fished her clothes out of the wheel well. “I’d love to, but if we’ve been out that long, I got a bit more pedestrian job to get back to in the morning. Don’t want to be too exhausted.” She sighed as she wrangled her bra into place. “A girl needs her beauty sleep.”_ _

_ _Michael laughed in turn, digging his own clothes out from where they had fallen. He frowned a bit at the pile, trying to find his shirt. “Backseat, Michael.” He twitched a grin at KITT and tugged it from behind the seat. They dressed in comfortable quiet, settling back into their chairs for Michael to drive her home._ _

_ _They shared a last quick kiss as she stepped out of the car. “Don’t forget about me, okay?”_ _

_ _“You know I won’t.” He waved as she walked up the drive and made sure she found her way inside. He turned to KITT with a sigh and began to drive off to one of their other spots he had staked out. He felt like sleeping in KITT tonight. “Damn that was fun.”_ _

_ _“I’ll have to agree, as I do believe she does.” KITT sounded almost smug. “Your endorphins are higher now than when you’ve come back from other encounters.”_ _

_ _Michael patted KITT’s console cheerfully. “I’m not surprised. You have a great voice and a way with words, KITT.”_ _

_ _“I suspected as much. Also she seems to have left something behind on the floorboards.” KITT politely ticked over to auto cruise as Michael leaned over to dig around._ _

_ _He leaned back up triumphantly, and hooked the tiny pink garment off of KITT’s steering wheel. “Look at you! You got your first souvenir.”_ _

_ _KITT let out a long suffering sigh. “Could you not drape her underthings on my steering wheel?” The tone of annoyance slipped a moment at his next words. “Though I suppose you can keep them. If you like. Also my upholstery could do with a cleaning. You two were very enthusiastic about it all.”_ _

_ _Michael grinned as he tossed the underwear to the passenger seat. “Oh you loved it.”_ _

_ _“I did.” KITT easily agreed. “That is a memory I have earmarked for later, and it gave very useful data points too.”_ _

_ _“Data, huh?” Michael took back driving control smoothly._ _

_ _“Yes. I have a feeling you will enjoy this data though.” The seats ever so softly shifted, a lovely reminder of what had just happened. If he didn’t need sleep, Michael felt he might have been ready for a third go around, somehow._ _


End file.
